


Воришка

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Canon, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Сенатор Палпатин решает поговорить с воришкой на Стьюджоне, умудрившемся украсть у него подвеску. Не то чтобы Палпатин планировал забирать воришку с собой, но увидев, понял, что уедет только с ним.
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134281
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от G до T





	Воришка

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка является частью цикла про Палпатина и Оби-Вана, в котором Палпатин воспитывал Кеноби с четырнадцати лет и был его наставником в освоении Силы. События происходят в 43 ДБЯ.

Оби-Ван смотрел возмущенно. В свои четырнадцать лет он научился разбираться в людях и верить своей интуиции. И сейчас она предупреждала: не стоит доверять этому мужчине.

Какое дело политику с Набу до мелкого воришки? Пускай за все прегрешения Кеноби грозили неприятности куда большие, чем беседа с сенатором (Палпатином, кажется?) — так что он не был против того, чтобы его отчитали за мелкое воровство. Конечно, он бы не отказался от того, чтобы ему заплатили — непременно купившись на жалостливый взгляд «голодного мальчишки». Как правило, взгляд срабатывал, и пострадавший сам выкладывал немного кредитов, сетуя, что не может забрать мальчишку с собой. Не то чтобы Оби-Ван стремился покидать Стьюджон в качестве мальчика на побегушках. Он жил сегодняшним днем и понемногу откладывал кредиты на то, чтобы однажды купить себе корабль. Или ферму. Он все еще не решил, что привлекало его больше — спокойная размеренная жизнь или космические приключения.

— Ты хоть знаешь, что это? — сенатор сидел напротив и мягко улыбался, словно это не из его кармана только что увели украшение. По-правде говоря, Кеноби эта безделушка показалась слишком простой, хотя и за нее можно было выручить немало кредитов. Оби-Ван отрицательно мотнул головой. Все, что он успел понять, пока не был пойман (буквально за руку!), что это подвеска из золотого металла. Очень простая с виду.

— Это ауродий, мальчик мой, — ответил на свой же вопрос Палпатин. 

Кеноби чуть не присвистнул, поняв, что он почти смог украсть. Может и хорошо, что все же не смог — скорее всего ауродиевые подвески были редким украшением, а эта, кажется, что-то значила для сенатора. Слишком уж он нежно смотрел на кусочек металла, будто глядя на него представлял того, кто его подарил. Было ли это семейной реликвией или подарком кого-то очень близкого? Спрашивать в лоб Оби-Ван не рискнул.

— Простите, сенатор, — Кеноби виновато отвел взгляд. — Я просто хотел выручить пару кредитов на еду.

Смотря на мальчика, Палпатин не мог сдержать добродушной улыбки. И дело было не только в маске участливого сенатора — он мог бы вообще не просить о разговоре с воришкой, а оставить его на местный суд, — рыжий мальчик, умело прикидывающийся невинным ребенком, напоминал Палпатину себя в том же возрасте. 

— Хорошо, — Палпатин замялся, — как тебя зовут?

— Оби-Ван.

— Скажи мне, юный Оби-Ван, у тебя есть родные?

Мальчик отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Тогда послушай, я предлагаю тебе работу, — Палпатин наклонился к Оби-Вану. — Согласись, это намного лучше, чем попасть в застенки? — он подмигнул мальчику.  
Кеноби обреченно кивнул.

— Ничего противозаконного. Ничего неприличного. Мне не помешает такой помощник, как ты, — он махнул рукой в камеру, привлекая внимание, и когда полицейские открыли комнату, произнес:  
— Мальчик летит со мной. Верните ему то, что забрали, и мы уходим. Шаттл на Корусант и так задержался из-за меня. 

И, повернувшись к шокированному мальчику, добавил:  
— Идем. Нас ждут великие дела.

Не то чтобы Палпатин планировал забирать воришку с собой, и все же он хотел посмотреть на наглеца. А увидев, понял, что уедет только с ним. Будто сама Сила шептала: «это тебе». И Палпатин не собирался противиться ей.


End file.
